The Perfect Summer
by shootmeshameless
Summary: As they attempt to go on the most insane adventure they could dream of, their past starts to get in the way of the "perfect Summer" they'd been planning. Mitchie stirs trouble to get what she and Alex want most- A perfect vacation. Will it be worth all the trouble to make it to Cabo for one last big bash? (Eventual Mitchie/Alex pairing. F/F)
1. 01 : What's Done is Done

**PRESENT DAY: NARRATOR POV**

Mitchie bolted for the door. She ran as fast as she could from mall security and into the large parking lot where her "getaway car" was parked. She was sure to have Alex park in the very back, behind the large Interstate truck. Mitchie managed to outrun security after putting her high-school track skills to work and running a few laps around the lot. She was about twenty feet from the car when she looked back and noticed that a guard had spotted her from across the parking lot.

"Alex! Start the fuckin' car!" she screamed from behind the Interstate truck.

Alex, paralyzed by fear, struggled to start the car, but after seeing Mitch skid around the front of the truck next to the car, she snapped out of her daze and started the car as Mitch jumped over the door and into the passenger seat.

"What the Hell did you do?" Alex half-shouted.

"I wanted them so I got them... For free," Mitchie responded as she ripped off the hat she had been wearing.

"Got what?!" Alex nearly screamed, struggling to get the old car in gear.

Mitchie pulled her bag up and began rummaging through it, looking for the goodies she stole.

"God, you're seriously insane Mitch," Alex said as Mitchie was basking over how much "skill" it took to make it as far as she did with a pair of brand new _Nike_s from Footlocker all the way to the entrance of the mall before she got caught.

Alex shook her head in disapproval but kept the large smile on her face that she always had when she was with her friend.

"Pfft, bitch, you love it," Mitchieretorted quickly while putting on her seatbelt and tossing her bag onto the floor of the car as Alex sped off in the direction of Mitchie's apartment. Mitchie turned the stereo on and sang along to a quiet song as Alex drove, silently thinking back to the last time she got in trouble with Mitch.

**_Flashback: _**_Junior Year of High School_

"Mitchie, I really don't want to get caught. My parents will _kill_ me if they find out."

Alex's nerves were getting to her as she thought over Mitchie's ridiculous idea for the coming weekend.

"Alex, we've gone over the plan a thousand times! You're not going to get caught!" Mitchie said while reassuringly placing Alex's hands in hers and making Alex calm down and continue to pack her suitcase.

"I just... Don't you ever get worried?" Alex said, looking up from her bag as she zipped it up.

"Worried about what?" Mitchie said, genuinely trying to understand why her best friend was so scared to go out of town for two short days.

"I'm just worried I'll get caught. Your parents don't care what you do. You could probably rob a bank and not get even yelled at by them. I don't have that. I'm always so scared to go against my mom and dad. They're medieval!"

"How long have we known eachother Alex?"

Alex didn't have to think hard at all to know that they'd been best friends for as long as she could remember.

"Since we were six. Why?" Alex asked.

"Since we were six, have I ever let you down? Be honest."

Mitchie never really thought about the trouble they'd get into as actual _trouble_. She figured that if you didn't get arrested, you weren't really in trouble.

"Not really. I know you have my back, but it's still scary lying to my parents."

"I get th-," Mitch started and then started to giggle at Alex's raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're right Lexi, I've got no idea what strict parents are like. Perks of being emancipated."

"Lucky little slut," Alex said as she grabbed her suitcase off her bed and started walking down the stairs to her garage, Mitchie closely following her.

The duo got their bags in the car, locked up the house, put the top on Alex's convertible down and started on their drive to San Francisco for the Demi Lovato concert they'd been looking forward to for their entire senior year of high school.

"I seriously can't believe we're going to see her," Mitchie gushed.

"I know! She's amazing. I really just want to have her babies or something."

Mitchie gave Alex one of those looks that only the two understood. Alex shortly burst into laughter with Mitchie while trying to explain through her laughs.

"I... I didn't mean like... Not in a gay way!"

They kept laughing and Mitchie just stared her best friend down until she caved.

"Okay, I totally did. Shut up," Alex said, suddenly straight-faced and concentrating on the road in front of them.

"Only an hour and a half until we're there!" Mitchie screamed.

This was going to be _incredible._


	2. 02 : Road Rage

**PRESENT DAY: NARRATOR POV**

"Alex?" Mitchie snapped her fingers trying to get Alex's attention but Alex was far away in her head.

"Hello? Earth to Alex!" She dragged out the "Hello" as long as she could, clapping her hands in an attempt to pull Alex out of her own little world. This time, Lexi jumped at the loud clapping and shook her head to get back to reality.

_Seriously, Alex, get your shit together._

"What's on your mind Lex?" Mitchie said, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Just everything. Summer is almost over and it's going to go by so freakin' slow. We're stuck at home and we're wasting the last few weeks of sunlight and beach time we have left."

"I know what we could do," said Mitch, a mischievous grin stretching its way from ear to ear across her face.

"Whatever it is, no."

Alex was _not_ in the mood for shenanigans, especially after seeing Mitchie's expression.

"Come on! You don't even know what I was gonna say, Lex!"

Alex sighed, signaling Mitch to say what was on her mind.

"Thanks there, Capitan! Okay, so we'll need cash... Lots of it. I mean, plane tickets are expensive and I hear it's expensive down there-"

Alex cut Mitchie off with a loud cackle.

"Where the Hell do you think we're going, Mitch?"

Mitchie mocked an offended face, scrunching her eyebrows and placing her hand on her chest as if Alex had just told her she was stupid or ugly, but she quickly recovered. "I was thinking Mexico... Maybe Cabo?"

Alex tried not to smile at the idea, but she couldn't help herself. It sounded awesome, and as much as she hated to break rules, she would do anything for her best friend. Alex knew she deserved a getaway after the last year. She spent all of high school working harder than anyone she knew to keep a perfect grade point average, a fantastic college application, and extra curriculars that took up almost all of her time outside of school. She deserved a break for once and Mexico sounded amazing.

"Maybe," she said after a few minutes of hard contemplation.

"Maybe _my ass,_" Mitchie said loudly.

"What? I want to think about it. How are we even going to get enough money to go anyways?"

"We can figure that out when we get home," Mitch said, trying to come up with ways to get the money.

Alex knew that money was hard enough to come by since the country was in an economic crisis, let alone making enough money to go to Mexico for an entire week. As she worked the idea over in her mind, Mitchie was screaming the words to an old Usher song, throwing her hands in the air out of excitement.

When the girls pulled into the parking spot underneath the awning outside of Mitchie's apartment, they put the top of the convertible up, grabbed their stuff out of the back seat and made their way into Mitchie's living room. The room was a disaster, like always, but Alex usually liked to help Mitch clean up when she came over.

"I've got it!" Mitchie yelled as the girls were folding laundry on the couch.

**Flashback 02 : "The Concert Pt. 2" **

_Junior Year of High School_

As they reached the outskirts of the city, the excitement in the girls was overwhelming.

Alex was concentrating on not hitting every other car that they passed in the insanely clogged traffic, as Mitchie flipped off and cursed at every single car that cut them off or made any other driving errors. Her fits were almost amusing but overall ridiculously dramatic.

"Oh my God, Mitch, stop pissing everyone off!" Alex said with annoyance.

"Come on, that asshole just cut you off _and_ didn't use their blinker. Fuck this shit."

Mitchie was feeling antsy and she was ready to just haul ass to this concert and have the good night that she knew was ahead. Alex on the other hand was just ready to get some food and stand for a little bit after sitting through such a long drive. After half an hour of driving around the city and getting lost a few times, the girls found an In-N-Out close enough to the venue to walk there before the show and parked at the giant cement parking structure behind the venue.

"Thank God. I was craving meat," Mitchie said, lusting over the Animal Fries she was about to inhale after they got to the front of the line.

"I was half expecting you to say that you were craving the blood of everyone you yelled at while we were driving earlier."

Alex thought it was hilarious but Mitchie just scoffed and glanced at her best friend with an eyebrow lifted as to say something along the lines of _Well fuck you too then, buddy._

"This is the greatest thing I've ever eaten in my entire life," Mitchie said, her mouth full of fries and strawberry milkshake.

"You are seriously disgusting. Why am I friends with you? You're an animal right now."

"Hello, I got _Animal Fries. _If that doesn't explain everything, then I just don't know about you," Mitch shot back with a cheeky smile.

"Okay, okay. You've got me on that one."

After the girls ate, they walked back to the parking structure at the venue to change their shirts and spruce up a bit, with just half an hour until the concert. Alex chose her favorite black and gray shirt with one sleeve slunked off, while Mitchie just stuck with her usual white v-neck and the leather jacket she almost always had on. The two shuffled through their jewelry, picking out just the right accessories for their ensembles.

"Damn. We look hot."

Alex said that, meaning that she thought Mitchie looked hot. Mitchie knew all but one thing about Alex and that was Alex's little crush. Ever since they were kids, they always made their way back to one another, each knowing very well that life without the other would be a pointless and depressing sequence of events.

"Bitch, I know," Mitchie said, ready to dance.


	3. 03 : The Show

**PRESENT DAY: NARRATOR POV**

"We should just ask your parents," Mitchie said, thinking it was the obvious answer to all of their problems.

"We can do odd jobs. Wash cars, mow lawns, babysit, all that lame stuff that most people our age do!"

Mitchie wasn't over the moon about the means of getting money that Alex was talking about. She'd rather just not go if it took that much work when they'd only have one week to make the money. It would take a couple thousand dollars just to fly down there, leave aside money for parties and shopping and food and shelter... There was no way in Hell they'd make enough money in time by doing "odd jobs" and Mitchie knew it.

"Let me handle it," Mitchie said after a few minutes of awkward "there's-no-way-in-Hell-we're-doing-that" silence.

Alex knew that it didn't mean anything good was going to happen when Mitchie said she'd "handle" something. It didn't mean good things were going to happen when she said she'd do _anything_ and Alex could only imagine the ways Mitchie would think of getting that much money so fast. While Alex quietly panicked and scrutinized her friend's normally terrible decision making, Mitchie was quick to think of all the places she could hit up for cash. She knew that Alex's parents wouldn't give them the money for plane tickets unless it was to go back home to Texas to visit Mitchie's family and both of their old friends from middle school and the first half of high school.

She began concocting a plan, possibly her best, (and most illegal,) idea ever. Her idea was to convince Alex's parents, who were loaded with cash that they constantly spent on all the wrong things, to give them the money to "visit Mitchie's family" and then somehow get the rest. Mitchie might have been emancipated, but her and her family still got along great. The only reason she'd even removed herself from the family at sixteen was because they were hard-up for cash and it was too difficult for them to pay bills unless Mitchie worked and helped with rent. Instead of getting a job in Austin, Mitchie decided that when Alex's family moved from Texas to California, that she would go with them and get a job and a cheap little studio apartment. That's what she did. For two years she'd paid her own rent, bought her own food, held a job at a hotel, and had even saved up some of her money for concerts, parties, clothes and other little things she wanted. But even "Moderate-spender Mitchie" couldn't afford this trip.

"Okay. You know how your mom and dad asked us if we wanted to go visit my parents for a week before we went off to Stanford?" Mitchie asked, hoping with everything she had that Alex remembered them talking about it and even moreso that Jerry and Theresa remembered the conversation as well.

"Yeah, why?" Alex asked, entirely clueless.

"They said they'd pay for it, right?" Mitch asked, hoping Alex would catch on, but she didn't.

"Yeah, but I don't see how Texas is any fun. I mean, yeah, your family is awesome and they let you do whatever you want, but that seems like a lame vacation if you ask me." Alex still wasn't picking it up.

"Okay, so they'd pay for plane tickets?" Mitchie was getting irritated that Alex, her best friend who could finish her sentences and predict her every move, wasn't getting anything she was trying to point out.

"Yeah. My dad said he'd write us a check for the amount for the plane tickets, but I don't see how that- OH MY GOD, YOU'RE BRILLIANT MITCHIE!"

She finally got it.

"THERE YOU GO. You are finally starting to get it!"

"Okay, so plane tickets are covered... Now we just need a few hundred to pay for a shitty motel and some food. I think American money is worth more down there anyways, so that should cover it. Now we just need-"

"_New bikinis,"_ Alex said, excitement and mischief in her voice for the first time since Mitchie had brought up the idea in the first place.

After a long pause, Mitch decided to pipe up.

"Yeah, okay. Sure. We need new bathing suits. Where are your priorities, Lexi?"

Mitchie didn't know it, but Alex's priorities were right where she wanted them. New suits meant that they'd have to go shopping and that meant that Mitchie would want to know what Alex thought of whatever she tried on in the fitting room. That meant that Alex would get to stare at her friend in bathing suits for what would probably be hours. They always took an eternity when they went shopping because they liked to make sure they both looked perfect everywhere they went.

_I need to seriously just shut up sometimes,_ Alex thought to herself.

_Bathing suits? Come on! This is almost as awkward as the concert!_ Alex was just getting used to liking Mitchie as more of a friend and she wanted to push it out of her head.

**Flashback 02 : "The Concert Pt. 3" : Chapter 3 Used**

_Junior Year of High School_

They made their way into the venue and held their breath as they waited in the enormous line leading up to the door. There were people everywhere wearing shirts, bracelets, and jackets with Demi's face and name on them, holding posters, cameras, and glow sticks, excited for the night ahead.

"Oh my God, only like... Ten more minutes!" Mitchie practically screeched.

"I know! I don't think I've been more excited in my entire life. This line needs to hurry the heck up!"

At that point, Alex didn't care if her parents caught her, it was worth it.

They neared the door and the usher took their tickets and stamped their hands. They pushed through the door and found the merch booth and bought some Lovato swag then spent a few minutes trying to find their seats, only to find that the general admission tickets they'd paid for put them up front, where there were no seats. The floor in front of the stage was packed with screaming teenagers and the stage lights were completely black until they heard the steady thump of a kick drum.

The lights came up and in the middle of the stage was Demi, tapping her foot to the drum, waiting for her queue to start the song. The guitars came in and everyone started screaming, going insane. Alex's all time favorite song was blaring in her ears and she began to lose herself in "The Middle." The song played through and the end neared as Alex opened her eyes and looked down to notice herself holding Mitchie's hand tightly, the two of them in complete awe.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Demi shouted.

Everyone shouted and hollered, putting a large smile on Demi's face.

"Good to hear! This song's called "Catch Me!" Hope you like it!"

Most of the night went about the same. The two girls watched in amazement as their favorite singer belted out all of their favorite songs, as they held hands and waved their hands in the air during the slow songs and jumped up and down to the fast ones.

After the concert ended, they began their walk outside, completely silent, still stewing in the moment.

"Hey, thanks for coming! It means a lot to me!" they heard in the distance to their left.

"Oh my God, is that her?" Alex whispered into Mitchie's ear.

"Holy fucking shit, it is. Okay, we need to haul ass over there now."

Mitchie practically dragged a paralyzed Alex to their left and speed-walked to where Demi was.

"What if we annoy her? I can't talk to her! She doesn't know me. Stop walking, Mitch!"

"Shut up, you big baby. She loves fans. Stop freaking out, Lexi."

"But..."

"Stop it. It's fine."

Mitchie was now holding Alex's face, trying to talk her into shutting up and just talking to Demi.

"But... Okay."

They walked up to Demi after waiting in a line that seemed to last forever and the closer they got to her, the more nervous they both got. Mitchie wouldn't ever admit it, but she was just as nervous as Alex on the inside. Alex was never good at hiding her panic.

"Hi." Alex was rushing to get it over with because she was scared Demi wouldn't like her or that she had something else to do.

"Hey guys! What's up? What are your names?" Demi said.

"Uhm... I'm Mitchie and the one dying on my arm is Alex."

"Well hi Mitchie and Alex! Did you enjoy the show?"

She seemed genuinely interested in talking to her fans.

"Oh my God, yes. It was seriously so perfect. I can't even explain how awesome you are. Like, I'm dying right now because I'm talking to you because this is like a dream come true and I can't even fathom what's-"

"Jesus, Alex, breathe. Shit," Mitchie said.

Demi laughed and reached for her water bottle.

"Sorry," Alex said.

"Don't be sorry. I'd probably do the same thing if I was meeting someone famous," Demi said sincerely.

"But you're famous... How does that work?" Mitchie said, curious.

"Yeah, but I'm still human. Plus, I'm new at this whole "Hollywood" thing, so every time I meet someone famous I get all sweaty and start stuttering. It's really bad, so I totally get it. It's just weird when people are like that with me because I don't really see myself that way."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense. Anyways, we were wondering if you'd take pictures with us? Alex is pretty much in love with you," Mitchie said.

"Oh my God Mitch, don't tell her that!" Alex said in a hushed tone while hitting Mitchie's arm.

"Don't worry about it. Alex, you're hot so y'know, I don't mind."

Demi winked playfully, joking around with them.

"Wait what?" Alex asked.

"Calm down Alex, I think she was just trying to kid around with you. Stop being a bag of nerves, she's just another human."

Mitchie was doing her best to keep Alex relaxed, to no avail.

"You guys are hilarious. So did you want anything signed?" Demi asked, reaching for the Sharpie in her pocket.

"Uhm, Hell yeah we want this shit signed. I mean, how else am I gonna pay my rent?" Mitchie joked.

"Oh man, you're awesome. We're totally besties," Demi said in between little laughs.

"Totes," Mitchie replied, handing Demi the shirt she'd purchased at the booth.

"Your handwriting is perfect," Alex said, handing her shirt to Demi.

"You're seriously adorable Alex"

_Demi Lovato just called me adorable. I'm going to die. _

Alex was losing it, not able to breathe, just hyperventilating the entire time.

"Okay, well I've got to sign some more things and take some pictures for some more people, but it was so nice meeting you guys. And Alex, remember, I'm still just a person so don't be so nervous next time I meet you, okay?"

"Okay," was all Alex could manage.

Mitchie and Alex both hugged Demi and started walking out to the parking garage.

"That really just happened. Holy shit."

"Alex, did you just cuss? Damn, this must be huge for you, huh?" Mitchie said as she playfully poked Alex's side.

"Uhm, yeah it's a big deal! We just talked to Demi freakin' Lovato and she told me I was adorable. Life is officially perfect."

They got into the car and headed to the motel where they'd reserved a room. They checked into their room, which was a dingy and run down motel in the middle of the city.

"Thanks for being with me through every amazing moment, Mitch. I love you," Alex said as they turned the lights out and got ready for bed.

"Thank _you _Lexi. I love you too. You're the best friend I've ever had."

"Night Mitch."

"Night Lexi."


	4. 04 : Aftermath

**_Hey y'all! I swear I haven't forgotten about you! I started a new job, am finally FINISHED WITH MEDICAL SCHOOL, and I finally have more time to write. I can't promise I'll be great with the updating, but I'm still trying my hardest to keep up. Hopefully y'all like the new chapter, and let me know where you want this story to go. I have some great ideas stored away in the busy brain of mine, and I love for you guys to influence how I get there eventually. Throw some curveballs my way, alright? _**

**_Also, here's a little reminder that this is going to eventually be a Mitchie/Alex pairing, but we have to go through what brought them together first, okay? Anyways, thank you guys so much for hanging in there. It's been a weird few months for me, and I would love to just get back to writing. Hope like Hell you guys leave reviews and tell me what you do and don't like in the story and I'll do my best to sway it in the direction you guys want it to go, while still putting that twist in it that y'all go nuts about. _**

**_xoxo _**

**_shootmeshameless._**

**Present Day: Mitchie's POV**

I pulled up to the house that would help me get everything I wanted: The grow house.  
After knocking on the door, I was met by three sloppily dressed men. They invited me inside when I told them I was there for business. The first thing I noticed in the main room was the large stack of boxes. Boxes full of little baggies full of coke. I didn't want to get involved with coke and he knew that. I was there for weed. I'd never been much of a smoker so I thought I'd be the perfect dealer, since the dealer should never mix work with pleasure.  
The three men escorted me as we made our way to the basement to meet up with Angel.

In the dingy room, there were plants of different strains in columns stretched across the back wall. Along the wall to the left of the stairs were scales and bags for weighing and packaging the product. Sitting next to one of the weighing tables was a man. It was him. He was pricing his weed with another dealer that was working for him and soon dismissed him after handing him an ounce of "Blue Bream."  
"Come here young lady." He gestured to the chair between him and the small coffee table they used for trimming their bud.  
"So you know why I'm here Angel."  
"I know. And I got a feeling you could make me a lot of money, y'know? You'd be real popular with my male customers."  
"Alright. What's surface value, mark up, and what percent do I get?" I retorted in a businesswoman type of voice. I was here to make some quick cash and go on my vacation.  
"We were thinking we would give you a half a pound to sell. You'd get thirty percent and we would get seventy percent, obviously. A half ounce goes for eighty bucks, an ounce goes for one-sixty and so forth... Got it?"

I nodded my head in understanding of the sales portion of our business arrangement.

"Solid then. We'll have that packaged up in just a few minutes," Angel said excitedly.

"Awesome. Thanks again man."

I'd known Angel for a really long time through some of my old "E" dealers from high school. The guy sold pretty much anything he could get his grimy little hands on, but knowing him as long as I have, he's a good guy... He just really likes money... And coke. Apart from being a drug dealer, he was a father to two really young kids, a brilliant philosopher, and an overall cheery guy. He's not the type to get all hard with anyone unless it was necessary to shake them up.

"Alright, so I'll see you in a week?" I asked.

"Absolutely. I know you only wanna sell for a week or two, but if you're ever lookin' to push for me full-time, let me know, alright kid?"

"Okay Angel."

The other three men asked me to follow them after they each grabbed backpacks full of "product" and I led them to my car. I unlocked my trunk and they put the bags in it and we shook hands. They made their way back into the house after looking around to see if anyone had seen and needed to be "handled."

I called Alex before I started my car.

**Alex's POV**

"Hey Mitch!" I practically squeeled into the phone.

"Hey Lexi. So I figured out how we're gonna make the money, but don't ask me what I'm doing to get it because you'll be pissed."

Mitchie sounded like she was serious and as much as I knew I shouldn't push her to tell me, I was going to get it out of her, because if she was putting herself in any danger, I wouldn't be able to handle it. She's always coming up with these ridiculous plans that get her or both of us into more trouble than it's ever worth what we end up with.

"What is it..." I asked, hesitantly.

"I told you, I don't want you to know because it's stupid, but it'll work."

She seemed like she was hiding it for a reason, but if it was as stupid as she's saying, I want to protect her from it.

"Look, if it's something you don't feel comfortable with, I don't even want to go on this trip. I want you to be smart about this, Mitch."

"I want to take you on vacation though! Trust me, nothing bad is gonna happen."

She was oozing confidence, but she always did.

"Just fucking tell me, Mitch. Jesus." I was getting fed up at this point.

Mitchie groaned into the phone loudly, followed by a sigh of discontent.

"I'm just gonna sell some stuff... No big deal."

I shook my head.

"What are you going to sell? Your record collection?" I asked, partly hoping I was right, but feeling bad if she was because she loved those records. She'd spent her entire life collecting them.

"Ah, fuck. Why didn't I think of that?!" she half yelled through the phone.

"Okay, so then what are you selling?" I was relieved because she wasn't selling her collection, but the rest of me was worried at what _else_ she could be getting herself into.

She took a long pause and sighed again.

"...Weed."

"You can't be seriously thinking about this as a good idea, Mitch!" I yelled.

"Whatever. Can I just come meet up with you and talk to you about this in person? My phone is dying."

"Fine. Meet me at my place but be aware that I'm going to be pissy when you get here."

"You're so hot when you're pissed off at me. Maybe I should do shit like this more often."

"See you soon, asshat."

"Yes ma'am," she said laughing.

I knew it was part of our usual banter for her to make some sort of joke about me being angry, since it only happened when she was scheming, but if she'd known why I was always mad when she made these bad decisions, she probably would never joke like that again.

I spent the twenty minutes it took her to get to my house thinking of ways to talk her out of this. I didn't want to use "dirty money" to go on a vacation, and I didn't want her to get in trouble or get hurt because I know how drug dealers can be with clients and other dealers... I know it can get messy and it sucks that I could potentially have to visit my friend in the hospital or a cemetery.

Mitchie pulled into my driveway with a smile on her face while rocking out to a song I'd never heard. She put the car in park and took her keys out of the ignition. She then glanced at her phone, tapping away at the screen, locking it, and shoving it into her purse. After making sure she had everything, she locked her car and made her way up the walkway to our side door and I soon heard her footsteps coming up the stairs to my bedroom as I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked okay.

I knew it was stupid to care what my best friend thought of my appearance, but it was important to me that if I ever had the guts to tell her how I felt, she'd remember all the times I looked good. I wanted her to look at me and tell me I looked amazing, with the same "in awe" face she had at the Demi concert we'd gone to when we were sixteen.

**Flashback **

_Junior Year of High School_

"Turn that shit off Alex, please!" Mitchie shouted over the loud ringing of the alarm.

"Last night seriously happened," Alex mused, sitting up on the mattress after slamming her hand on the clock to turn it off.

"I know! I feel like it hasn't even happened yet. Like we're still there," Mitchie responded, a smile stretched across her face.

Both girls sat in comfortable silence while they adjusted to the morning light beaming through the hideous beige curtains covering the motel windows.

"I guess we'd better get on the road before my parents start to suspect something," Alex said, disappointment lacing her voice.

The girls both showered and began to pack their things. On their way to check-out, they saw a familiar face.

"Hey! Alex and... Mitchie, right?" Demi half-shouted from the sidewalk outside the motel.

"You remembered! Awesome," Mitchie replied.

"You guys are checkin' out pretty early..." Demi said as more of a question than a statement.

"We have to get back home before my parents figure out that we came down here and freak out," Alex said, much calmer than the night before.

"Ooh, rebels! My kinda people!" Demi said loudly, giggling through her words.

"Hardly. Alex has been basically shitting herself since we left, all paranoid," Mitchie stated flatly and full of sarcasm.

"Anyways! What are you doing in a dump like this, Demi?" Alex asked, quick to change the subject from her being a wreck.

"Sometimes when we stay in a town for a few nights, we'll stay in random crappy hotels so that people don't find us. Everyone assumes that because we have enough money to, we'll be staying a the fucking Tipton or something. So this kinda deters the crazies, if you get my drift." Demi explained.

"Hell yeah! So you're hot _and_ smart. My kind of company right there," Mitchie laughed out.

"Yeah. Pretty and smart," Alex said shyly.

Demi glanced at Alex with curious eyes, wondering why she freaked out so much the night before as Alex stood there, playing with a loose thread hanging off of her hoodie.

Mitchie was the first to break a very awkward one-way staredown.

"So... Do you have Instagram or like, Snapchat or something?"

Demi and Alex both looked towards Mitchie with a confused expression.

"Tell me you know what they are, for fucks' sake," MItchie exaggeratedly stated, earning a small laugh from both girls.

"Of course I do. I'm still debating whether or not I want to tell you what they are though... I mean, not because I think you guys are creeps or anything, but because I don't want awesome fans like you guys realizing how lame I am."

Alex and Mitchie looked at her in bewilderment, the thought crossing both of their minds was that it was impossible for Demi Lovato- _The _Demi Lovato- to be "lame."

"Hey, I was just trying to break that awkward-ass silence between you two. I get that Alex here is a total creeper and a bit of a mess, but you were basically staring holes into her tits."

Mitchie earned another laugh from both girls, Demi's being extremely loud and colorful while Alex's was a bit more reserved and mousy.

"Hey, whoa there! I can appreciate a good rack when I see one. I got no tits, but I got a _huge _ass, so sometimes, I gotta look at the shit I don't have," Demi said with a small chuckle and a grin stretching across her face.

"Anyways..." Alex said awkwardly.

The small talk went on for a short while afterwards and soon enough, the girls were headed to the gas station for gas, snacks and drinks for the long trip ahead.

"I can't believe we have Demi's Snapchat... This is insane, Micth!" Alex exclaimed through intense breaths.

"I know right?" was all Mitchie had to say back.

"How did you act so cool around her? It's like you guys are best friends or something! I thought I was going to die the whole time she was talking to us... Like there wasn't enough air."

"I guess I just felt like I knew her? It isn't like I really give two shits what some stranger things anyways, so I really had nothing to lose. I figured being myself was my best bet, because if I'm being totally honest, I was really fucking nervous to meet her... But like I said, nothing to lose, Lex."

Alex thought about what Mitchie had said in the car while she was in the gas station.

This was going to be a _long _trip home.


	5. The Perfect Summer : The Playlist

Songs that inspired the story.

**Chapter 1: **

"No Diggity" - Chet Faker (Cover)

"Ladi Dadi" - Steve Aoiki feat. Wynter Gordan

"Tuff As Nails (Ultraviolet Sound Remix)" - Klever & Kill The Noise

"Heartbeats" - The Knife

"Never Known Love" - Thieves Like Us

"Villaged" - ALPINE

"All Those Friendly People" - Funeral Suits

"Set the World On Fire" - Hell & Lula (Dancy as fuck.)

"Cold Black Widow" - Hell & Lula

"2/5 Divine" - Hell & Lula

"Another Day" - Modestep

**Chapter 2:**

"O Death" - Jen Titus

"Radioactive" - Imagine Dragons

"Black Dog" - Kelli Schaefer

"Little Razorblade" - The Pink Spiders

"Can't Let Go" - Landon Pigg

"Get Up Get On Down" - Turbo Fruits

"So Says I" - The Shins

"Trash" - Demi Lovato

**Chapter 3:**

"Sunlight" - The One AM Radio

"Life Being What It Is" - Kaki King

"Not In Love" Crystal Castles feat. Robert Smith

"Magick" - Klaxons

"The Island Pt. I/II" - Pendulum

"How To Love" - Lil Wayne

"Cigarettes" - Motel Motel

**Chapter 4:**

"Back Around" - Demi Lovato

"I Won't Apologize" - Selena Gomez

"Let Me Love You" - Mario

"Flux and Flow" - Lights

"Body Electric" - Lana Del Rey

"I Could Be the One" - Avicci

"Happy Together" - Filter

"Don't Wanna Part Without You" - Mohambi

"On Top" - The Killers

"Lights and Music" - Cut Copy


	6. 05 : Bust

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I suck. I know. Well, here's a short chapter, and some responses to your reviews. The more you review, the more I'll be pushed to sit my lazy ass down and write some more. I want to know where YOU want the story to go, if I'm taking to long to shove Mitchie and Alex together, or if you want her to go through with the drug deals or not. So let me know what you think! Love you guys!**

**xo**

**-sms**

**Nightingale11**

**"This seems really interesting, especially the character Mitchie. I like her being fun, and mischievous"**

_Haha. Awesome! I was going for sort of "the little bitch that could" vibe with her. She knows how to get what she wants and she's just bad enough to get it every time, but still good enough not to get into too much trouble. (:_

**ennessjai**

**"I was slightly sceptical of this at first but with no reason - I loved it! I can't wait to see where you take this. Keep it up!"**

_That's rad to hear. (: I'm gonna throw some crazy in for a bit and it's going to get really intense for a bit. I'll do a bit more in each of the girls' perspectives but that's all I'm tellin' for now. (;_

**YummyDemiLovato **

**"I like the beginning of this :) keep it going I'd like to see where this will go :) an I already like Mitchie's character. Nothing better than a little badass, don't change her please"**

_Thank you! Yeah, badasses are the best asses... I mean, good asses are pretty cool, but bad asses are even better. (;_

**sue **

**"awesome"**

_Thanks Sue! (:_

**Nightingale11 **

**"I love Mitchie in this. She's so carefree."**

_I know, right?_

**Nightingale11**

**"omg them meeting demi was the cutest thing ever lmao. Especially when Demi called Alex adorable, I wonder what Mitchie really thought about that. She's still a mystery to me. I'm not sure if she likes Alex in more than a friend way."**

_I have some really important things that have to happen before it finally "clicks" in Mitchie's head. It's going to be a really big struggle for both of them and the tipping point is absolutely heartbreaking and awesome all at the same time. So stoked to finally get there for you guys. (:_

**Nightingale11 **

**"Damn Mitchie's crazy, but awesome. I forgot about this story :x its great though. And I'm glad you put out two chapters in one day."**

_That she is, that she is. I forgot about it too, how sad is that? Haha. One of them was a playlist but I wrote like 5 chapters today, so maybe you guys will get lucky this month. (;_

**Suefanficlover ****8/20/13 . chapter 5**

**"This was good.. i love this story.. pls do continue."**

_I will! (: Thank you!_

* * *

**05 : The Perfect Summer : "Bust"**

**PRESENT DAY : MITCHIE POV**

I spent just enough time with Alex throughout my life to know when something was bugging her and I was pretty sure I knew what it was. I felt bad to an extent, but at the end of the day, everything I was doing was for her... For _us._ The idea of being with my best friend, the person I loved more than anyone else on the planet, for an entire week on the beach, drunk off our asses, was the best thing I could dream of.

A lot of tension was in the room as I sat on her bed, wondering what she was thinking about with that scrunched brow and the slanted lips. Part of me didn't want to know, and the other part of me needed to know.

"So... Whatcha thinkin' about, Lex?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I told you not to worry. I know what I'm doing. I've known this guy for like... four years!"

"How can you tell me not to worry? You know you're all I've got, other than my parents!"

"I know, Lex, but-"

"No. You don't know. And you probably never will..."

I couldn't find anything to say that could potentially calm her down or get her to trust that I knew what I was getting myself into, so I just stood up and headed for her bedroom door.

"Where the Hell are you going, Mitch?" she half shouted at me.

"I figured I'd leave you alone, since you're getting all pissy about it. I mean, I knew you wouldn't like the idea, but I thought you trusted me."

She scoffed and threw her hands in the air, all while giving me this _look._ It was one of those looks where you feel uncomfortable but you can't move.

"Are you _fucking kidding me?_ I want to talk about this. Maybe talk you out of it. This isn't you, Mitch."

"Bullshit it isn't! You've known me practically my whole life. If you haven't picked up on my danger-meter by now, I really don't know who you think you've known this whole time. The thing is, I can get away with this. I can have a shit load of cash in our hands by Friday, take you to the funnest place on the planet, and you're saying you don't want me to do it. I'm not signing my life away, there aren't any Hell Hounds that are going to come after me after I sell all the weed and get paid. It's one week. _One week._ Give me some credit here, Mitch. I've done worse."

Alex turned her back to me, probably thinking about everything.

I had been pretty harsh about some things, but she needed to hear them. Maybe not in that way, but she needed to know that when it came to certain things, she wasn't going to win. I was stubborn and she knew that.

**_Alex POV_**

"You stubborn little shit!" I shouted at her.

"You don't know what you're doing. You're being so stupid. People get _shot_ over this and you're just being so nonchalant about it! Do you have any idea how scary it is? And don't you even dare try to tell me you're doing this for 'us' because if you were, you wouldn't be doing it at all. I said I wanted to do something and now you're doing the most bat shit crazy thing you can think of to do it? It isn't worth it. And how fucking _dare_ you tell me that I don't know you... Because I do know you. I know you better than you do, and you're getting yourself into trouble, Mitch. You're fucking us both over and you don't even have the balls to admit it. 'Badass Mitchie' is just 'stupid Mitchie' with a tinge of 'crazy Mitchie' thrown in. So get the Hell off that horse you're on, put out that torch you're carrying for yourself, and stop all of the bullshit right now, before it's too late!"

I didn't know what had come over me at that point. I was so mad at her for questioning me.

I was mad at her for doing something stupid.

I was mad at _me_ for being crazy when I got angry.

I was just... Mad.

"Look, Lex. I love you, okay? And if it's that big of a deal, I won't do it. I'll go talk to the supplier and I'll tell him the deal is off, okay?" Mitchie said with a 'let's-mend-this-friendship' voice.

"... Do whatever you want Mitchie. I don't care."

It sounded worse than I wanted it to, but she grabbed her backpack and walked out of my room, down the stairs, through the side door, and slammed it shut as she ran for her car. She fumbled with her keys and dropped them as I watched from my bedroom window.

After turning away, I heard tires screech against the pavement, and I knew that she had gone.

I needed to sleep it off. The fight. That nagging feeling I had that something bad was going to happen to her. The love I had for her...

I just needed to sleep.

**Flashback 05 : "Bust" : Chapter 5**

_Junior Year of high High School_

**_Alex POV_**

_ Nothing to lose. _

_Nothing to lose..._

_ Shit._

I couldn't help but wonder if it was true, what she had said. Half of me wanted to tell her everything. The dreams I had about her since we were twelve, figuring out that I didn't just love her, but that I was in love with her... Everything.

"Yoohoo! Lexi?"

Mitchie was waving her hand in front of my face as I drove us home. We were on I-5 headed north and I had been quiet ever since the gas station in Winters.

"You alright?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel like I forgot to do something before we left and I still feel bad about lying to my parents."

It was partly true that what was on my mind was my parents, but in all reality, what was in my mind was the possible repercussions that I would get tangled up in if I told Mitchie the truth. What would she think? What would my parents think? Hell, what would_ I _think of me?

_Nothing to lose... Except everything and everyone I love._


End file.
